Steve Alterman
Steve Alterman (born August 16, 1963 in New York City, New York, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Seamus (ep9), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016-2018) - Additional Voices *Kidd Video (1984-1985) - Ash 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Astro Boy (2009) - Press Secretary, ADR Loop Group *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) - Manny (Voice Match), Sid (Voice Match) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Over the Hedge (2006) - Additional Voices *ParaNorman (2012) - Additional Voices *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - Aquarium Announcer *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - Messenger Fish, Tip Fish#2, ADR Loop Group *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Book of Life (2014) - Additional Voices *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *Turbo (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Almost Home (2014) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers (2014) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2011) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Night of the Living Carrots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *12 Rounds 2: Reloaded (2013) - Additional Voices *The Marine 3: Homefront (2013) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *47 Ronin (2013) - Additional Voices *A Good Day to Die Hard (2013) - Additional Voices *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *Avatar (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Beastly (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Butter (2011) - Additional Voices *Chronicle (2012) - Additional Voices *Cyrus (2010) - Additional Voices *Dead Tone (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Dudley Do-Right (1999) - Additional Voices *Election (1999) - ADR Loop Group *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Fat Albert (2004) - Additional Voices *Father of the Bride (1991) - ADR Loop Group *Gross Anatomy (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Killers (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Knucklehead (2010) - Additional Voices *Magic Mike (2012) - ADR Loop Group *No One Lives (2012) - Additional Voices *Pet Sematary (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Pet Sematary Two (1992) - ADR Loop Group *Phone Booth (2002) - Additional Voices *Piranha 3D (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Ramona and Beezus (2010) - Additional Voices *Red Sparrow (2018) - Additional Voices *Rescue Dawn (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Scream (1996) - ADR Loop Group *She's the Man (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Snow Falling on Cedars (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Stoker (2013) - Additional Voices *That's What I Am (2011) - Additional Voices *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989) - Additional Voices *The Family Stone (2005) - Additional Voices *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Number 23 (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Rocker (2008) - Additional Voices *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) - ADR Loop Group *Yogi Bear (2010) - Additional Voices *You, Me and Dupree (2006) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Planescape: Torment (1999) - ADR Walla Group Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (97) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2019. External Links *www.stevealterman.com (Resume) Category:American Voice Actors